Pet Supply
The Pet Supply is a store that sells various items relating to care with pets, and can be accessed once the player has taught their dog a trick in Nintendogs & Nintendogs + Cats. Those include food, drinks, and shampoo. Only in Nintendogs, a similar place known as the Discount Store can be accessed during walks, once the dog has enough stamina. It offers a range similar to the usual Pet Supply store, only with different prices and exclusives like the Jump Rope and Keyboard. Depending on the video game, Collars and Ribbons are sold in Nintendogs while items like Records, Lures and Toys are sold in Nintendogs + Cats. In Nintendogs The Pet Supply shop is accessible from the Shopping menu. It sells all of the basic supplies and can be accessed at any time of the day. Available Items 'Discount Shop' The Discount Shop can only be accessed on walks and sells the same items at reduced prices. It also will occasionally have special items that cannot be found on walks or at the Pet Supply shop, including balloons, pull rope, jump rope and a keyboard. The prices of the items at the Discount Shop change each visit, but they are almost always less than those at the Pet Supply shop. The walk map contains two Discount Shops. Exclusive Items In Nintendogs + Cats Clerk: The Pet Supply store returns in Nintendogs + Cats, and is now referred to as the BARC. It now sells extra items such as Lures, treats, cat food, cat grass, toys, and records. More items can be unlocked later in the game by obtaining Owner Points or by playing for a certain number days. When on a walk, there is a pet supply in every route (neighborhood, downtown, seaside, and mountain), which sells items that cannot be normally found in the store accessed from the main menu. Available Items |price=$3|trainerpoints=None|version=All}} |price=$7|trainerpoints=Obtain 5,000 Owner Points Play for 19 days or more|version=All}} |trainerpoints=Obtain 5,000 Owner Points Play for 19 days or more|price=$7|version=All}} |price=$3|trainerpoints=Obtain 2,350 Owner Points Play for 12 days or more|version=''French Bulldog & New Friends''}} |price=$2|trainerpoints=None|version=''Golden Retriever & New Friends''}} |price=$2|trainerpoints=None|version=''Golden Retriever & New Friends''}} |price=$16|trainerpoints=None|version=All}} |price=$16|trainerpoints=Obtain 2,350 Owner Points Play for 12 days or more|version=''Toy Poodle & New Friends''}} |price=$16|trainerpoints=Obtain 2,350 Owner Points Play for 12 days or more|version=''Golden Retriever & New Friends''}} |price=$16|trainerpoints=Obtain 2,350 Owner Points Play for 12 days or more|version=''French Bulldog & New Friends''}} |price=$30|trainerpoints=Obtain 8,200 Owner Points Play for 27 days or more|version=All}} |price=$24|trainerpoints=None|version=Obtain 850 Owner Points Play for 6 days or more}} |price=$5|trainerpoints=None|version=''Toy Poodle & New Friends''}} |price=$5|trainerpoints=None|version=''Golden Retriever & New Friends''}} |price=$5|trainerpoints=None|version=''French Bulldog & New Friends''}} |price=$8|trainerpoints=None|version=All}} |price=$8|trainerpoints=Obtain 5,000 Owner Points Play for 19 days or more|version=''Toy Poodle & New Friends''}} |price=$8|trainerpoints=Obtain 5,000 Owner Points Play for 19 days or more|version=''Golden Retriever & New Friends''}} |price=$8|trainerpoints=Obtain 5,000 Owner Points Play for 19 days or more|version=''French Bulldog & New Friends''}} |price=$30|trainerpoints=Obtain 5,000 Owner Points Play for 19 days or more|version=All}} Neighborhood Store Clerk: |price=$8|trainerpoints=None|version=All}} |price=$8|trainerpoints=None|version=All}} |price=$8|trainerpoints=None|version=All}} |price=$30|trainerpoints=Obtain 5,400 Owner Points Play for 20 days|version=All}} |price=$30|trainerpoints=Obtain 5,400 Owner Points Play for 20 days|version=All}} |price=$30|trainerpoints=Obtain 5,400 Owner Points Play for 20 days|version=All}} Downtown Store Clerk: |price=$24|trainerpoints=None|version=All}} |price=$24|trainerpoints=None|version=All}} |price=$13|trainerpoints=Obtain 5,400 Owner Points Play for 20 days|version=All}} |price=$100|trainerpoints=Obtain 5,400 Owner Points Play for 20 days|version=''Toy Poodle & New Friends''}} |price=$100|trainerpoints=Obtain 5,400 Owner Points Play for 20 days|version=''French Bulldog & New Friends''}} |price=$100|trainerpoints=Obtain 5,400 Owner Points Play for 20 days|version=''Golden Retriever & New Friends''}} Seaside Store Clerk: |price=$14|trainerpoints=None|version=All}} |price=$60|trainerpoints=None|version=All}} |price=$60|trainerpoints=None|version=All}} Mountains Store Clerk: Archie |price=$18|trainerpoints=None|version=''Toy Poodle & New Friends''}} |price=$18|trainerpoints=None|version=''Golden Retriever & New Friends''}} |price=$18|trainerpoints=None|version=''French Bulldog & New Friends''}} Gallery Nintendogs Nintendogs + Cats TownBARC2.png|Neighborhood Store Downtown_barc.jpg|Downtown Store Seaside_barc.jpg|Seaside Store Mountains_barc.jpg|Mountain Store Category:Places Category:Walks Category:Nintendogs Category:Nintendogs + Cats